The Fall of King Masher
The Fall of King Masher was an event that caused the end of King Sodney Masher of Dog Bollock's genocidal reign. It marked the formation of the Avengers of Arsinos. Origins It began with the Steel Tide Rebellion. Sethos escaped from Dog Bollock and united the nations with a plan to bring down the mad king. A small group of warriors would infiltrate King Masher's tower and infect him with a virus, transferred by USB stick into his buttonhole, and end his control over the Steel Tide. However, days later, a rogue AAC spy informed King Masher of the plot. The Steel Tide invaded USP in response early - a bitter war began. Xehopi was the target, and if it fell… many others would follow. The fate of the world depended on the Fellowship 's plan! As Xehopi began to burn, the Fellowship set sail for Dog Bollock... Infiltrating the Steel Tower The team reached the Steel Tower undetected, but found the gates would not open for them. Sethos' tried to throw Nigella at the doors, but to no effect. Buffy bitched at Nigella, who decided to sit on her couch for a while. The Silent Shadow, however, scouted ahead of the group and successfully found another safe passage inside. The team took this route instead. Inside the tower, there were guards stationed inside. Whilst Nigella cooked some pies, the group used special AP rounds to dispatch the guards quickly. Buffy and the Silent Shadow were true with their aim, however Sethos was injured in the struggle. The wound was not serious. The team continued up the Steel Tower. Ascending the Stairs The Fellowship began climbing the huge spiral staircase, but found that their path was blocked at the mid point. Their only other option was to take the elevator - however, it was well guarded by a large tripod machine. The group decided to split up to cover more ground. Being skilled climbers, the Silent Shadow and Buffy climbed out the window and scaled the walls of the tower to the next level. Cleverly, the Fellowship used Nigella's hot cooking foam to flood the room with heat, thereby tricking the machines thermal sensors. The machine was blindsided by Sethos and Mr T and taken down, but Mr T suffered a fairly serious injury when the machine shot him in the arm. Being a tough foo', he manages to shake the pain away. Fall of the Technotoad Meanwhile, the Silent Shadow and Buffy reached a cramped room full of complicated electronics. They discovered it to be the security system for the Steel Tower. If they could de-activate it, sneaking through tower would be much easier. However, Sethos was the only member of the Fellowship capable of disarming the alarm. Buffy sent their location to the others and they began heading to the alarm. However, in a shock twist, the Silent Shadow and Buffy were ambushed in that room by the Technotoad! It turned out he had survived his encounter with Janice! Unable to take the Technotoad down with the help of the others, the Silent Shadow and Buffy. The Silent Shadow attempted to mimic the voice of Janice to confuse the Technotoad, but the plan failed drastically. The toad's rampage caused injury to the Shadow, and wrecking havoc in the room. The toad then turned to Buffy, and charged at her. Buffy, however, was quick enough to hang out the window ledge. The toad became wedged in the window frame it charged into, it's fat head sticking out of the Steel Tower. The SS's disguise is wrecked in the battle, and it is revealed that she is a woman! Girl power! Buffy pulls, and the Silent Shadow pushes - together, they cast the Technotoad off the tower and send him down the hundred foot fall to the wasteland below. The ground shakes as he explodes, and in the far distance Janice can be heard wailing in grief… The Technotoad is defeated. The group reunited. Sethos deactivates the alarm, and they proceed on the final stretch King Masher's throne room. Fighting to the Throne Room The Fellowship entered a large hanger bay, but found their path blocked by a large unit of the Steel Tide. The team attempted to contact Dalanian support, but electronic interference is too great. Nigella tried to distract the machines with an erotic dance, but failed. She was unharmed, but lost her nerve and ended up trembling in a corner. Mr T proved to be the man of the match - he pulled out his mini gun and mowed half of the machines down. Buffy tried to outflank the Tide, but was shot. The wound was, luckily, non-fatal. Sethos and the Silent Shadow charged together into melee combat, striking the cruel machines down where they stood! It was a difficult fight, but the team succeeded with no casualties. Nigella cooked the team a lovely meal, which gave them strength for the final fight… taking down King Masher! The Final Battle Atop the Steel Tower, the Fellowship finally met King Masher. The mad King had been expecting them. To the Fellowship's horror, they saw the city of Xehopi burning on the horizon as the Steel Tide laid waste to it. Lives were being lost. They had little time... Nigella made the first move, spreading the floor with slippery oil. King Masher stumbled, but horrifically injured her. Sethos and Mr T attacked at range. The Silent Shadow and Buffy made a brave move and tried to sneak up on Masher to insert the USB stick into his butt, but failed - Buffy was uninjured, but the Silent Shadow deflected Masher's ion cannon. When things looked bad, help arrived! Four combat drones from Dalania arrived to assist the Fellowship! Their attacks proved useful, prying away at King Masher's armour and giving the Fellowship time to regroup. The Silent Shadow distracted King Masher with arrows, giving Mr T a perfect opportunity to tear him apart with his mini gun. But the mini gun clicked, and ran out of ammo! Enraged, Mr T charged headlong into the fray and smashed Masher's legs with his mini gun. Masher fell, unable to withstand the strength of Mr T. The Dalanian drones made another attack whilst they had the chance, damaging Masher's sensors and leaving him near blind. Already injured by King Masher's attacked, Buffy was unfortunatly killed by the King with his ion cannon. Nigella made the next move - she slid under Masher's legs and used a kitchen knife to damage vital circuitry. The Silent Shadow made a grab for the USB stick, but in the commotion it slipped from his grasp. And then Sethos, the rebel leader, caught the USB stick and charged for the King! He successfully attached the USB stick into Masher's arsehole. The virus immediately began unploading. King Masher let out a mighty scream… and then went still. Aftermath Everywhere in USP, the Steel Tide suddenly became still. Each one became an individual sentient machine, like Sethos and his rebels, and suddenly lost the will to fight. Scared, and ashamed, the Tide fled the burning city of Xehopi and ran back to Dog Bollock. There, Sethos would be waiting to rally them. USP was shaken by the effects of the invasion, however brief it had been. Nigella was praised for her actions and courage in the Fellowship. The capital of UP, Xehopi, was burned and badly damaged. The states of UP began to feel disheartened at the loss of their capital. Old feelings are stirred. With King Masher gone, some felt the USP was no longer needed. Tensions are beginning to rise between Stahl and UP… civil war could be on the horizon. In AAC, Buffy's body sailed back to their borders aboard the Reverend. The citizens of AAC are in dis-array. Many mourn the loss of Buffy, whilst others argue that she had no place in the Fellowship in the first place and are angry. Some even supported King Masher, and are saddened by his loss. The future of AAC could also end in civil war. The Silent Shadow disappears, as mysteriously as she came... The Dalanian drones are commended for their success in the fight against King Masher. Sethos made a promise to help them improve the drones and support the nation that his people once invaded whilst under the control of a cruel king. Dog Bollock is officially abolished. Sethos rallies the Steel Tide at their new home. The Biomass Processors are torn to the ground, along with the Steel Tower. Work begins… a new nation will be born. A nation of free machines, under Sethos' leadership. Meanwhile, the whereabouts of King Masher's body is unknown... Category:Avengers Missions